Electronically stored data can be accessed by unauthorized individuals if the data is not securely stored. Various techniques exist for securely storing data. For example, encryption includes coding data so that only persons with devices that have the correct key can decrypt and view the data. The Data Encryption Standard (DES), triple-DES, and the Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) are some examples of encryption standards. Another time data becomes susceptible to unauthorized access is when the data is “deleted.” Deleting data does not necessarily remove the data from the device memory. Although hidden, sometimes the “deleted” data will remain on the memory device until new data is written to the portions of the memory device where the “deleted” data resides. Thus, deleting sensitive data is not always enough to prevent sensitive data from access by unauthorized individuals.